Natasha Romanoff
Natasha is a skillfully trained spy of intimidating intelligence. She can be ferocious when confronted and is deeply loyal. She is a Synchronite , meaning she can unlock different aspects of Fate and is, essentially, an incarnate of Fate itself. __TOC__ Pre-DGI History Early Years When she is nothing but an infant, she is rescued from a burning buliding by Soviet army member Ivan Petrovich. Natalia grows up amongst soldiers, learning how to survive and coming in contact with violence on a day-to-day basis. She does pretty okay. In 1938, Natalia's name is changed to Romanova. She is sent by government officials to an undisclosed Soviet training camp run by one Taras Romanoff. In 1940, Logan, a supposed friend of Taras' kills the man. Natalia escapes and is found by Ivan. Chased by Soviets, they travel through Europe, surviving how they can. The Red Room Project Using documents given to them by the Traitor Balthazar, the Soviets initialize the Red Room Project. Natalia is approached by the Winter Soldier, who offers both her and Ivan the Soviet version of the super-serum in exchange for Romanova's loyalty. Since Petrovich is mortally wounded and the serum is the only chance he has of surviving, she accepts. It is 1956. Natalia is introduced to Colonel Alexei Shostacov. He is the first who calls her Natasha. During this time, her memories start to become faulty, as she attempts to fight off both the Russians' brainwashing and the effects of the super-serum. She joins the Red Room Project, becoming the first of twenty eight Black Widows. She and Shostacov marry in 1957, although their union is purely political. In order to cut down costs, the Soviets attempt to convince a still mentally fragile Natalia that she is, in fact, nothing but a Soviet housewife. It doesn't stick. Shostacov's Death; The KGB Years Shostacov dies in a supposed rocket explosion. Much is speculated about the man's death. Unknown but to a few, he becomes the Soviet superhero the Red Guardian. This pushes Natalia to rejoin the KGB in an attempt to find her husband's murderers. She blames the Americans. She dates Putin. He is a hot baahbhabhiaht. Independent Contractor Work From 1986 to 2000, she works mostly for herself. She does a few jobs for SHIELD (without her knowing and as a paid independent contractor). In 1987, she meets the Twins, John and Lilly Constantine. The events of Four Lies occur. 2000 - Present Day With the help of Clint Barton, she joins SHIELD for good, and takes on the name Natasha Romanoff. She goes undercover as Tony Stark (Iron Man)'s assistant. The events of the Avengers Initiative occur. Barton is compromised by Loki and attacks the SHIELD Helicarrier. The two engage in combat and she is able to subdue Clint by slamming his head into a nearby railing. Unknown to her, he dies due to internal bleeding while she is fighting off the attack on New York. The Avengers win, but suffer mass casualties. One year later, director of SHIELD Nic Fury approaches Romanoff and asks her to become the sole member of the Delta Green Initiative, alongside a civillian consultant, the exorcist Constantine. She accepts. Abilities Natasha was part of a group of genetically and chemically engineered women, raised by the Soviets to become expertly trained assassins and spies. She can heal four or five times faster than normal human beings, her hair doesn't fall out, her cells regenerate at an exorbitantly high speed. Alcohol has little to no effect on her - similarly to Steve Rogers. She can last longer in extreme situations and she is a master manipulator. This, combined with her supernatural abilities, turns Romanoff into a deadly, terrifying weapon. Disclaimer Notes *Natasha Romanoff and all related media are property of Marvel. *Putin is actually not a hot baahbhabhiaht. Category:Characters